RWBY: Gears of Remnant Trailers
by SonofLeoandReynaValdez
Summary: So these are the trailers for my crossover story of GOW and RWBY. Tell me what you think .


**So I'm back with a series of trailers I came up with for a new story coming soon. The title is** ** _RWBY: The Gears of Remnant_** **, it's a crossover of RWBY and Gears of War. I have songs to go along with the trailers, for this trailer the song is** ** _The Day That Never That Never Comes_** **by Metallica. I will tell you when to start the song, so without further ado let's start the trailer. P.S. Read and Review and plzzzzz tell me what you think of it.**

Beacon is shown in all of its shining glory, from the neatly trimmed hedges, trees and shrubs down to the neatly cut grass. The CCT tower and Headmaster Ozpin office tower standing the tallest of the group of buildings, down below students, no older than their early 20's walked around, conversing with one another . Some held weapons ranging from guns to claymore swords and from daggers to warhammers.

A group faunus students were throwing a Frisbee between themselves in a clearing, teachers talked to one another on who they personally think will pass a pop quiz coming up, couples held hands, and all shared the one thing. Everyone was enjoying the bright sunny beautiful day that surrounded them. Under a large oak tree, a group of eight students sat under the shade that it provided.

The group contained of 6 girls and only 2 boys. In the group, sat a blonde male strumming a guitar with a big smile on his face. On his right, sat a girl with long blonde hair resting her head on his shoulder, she had a big grin on her face. The couple had their backs against the tree, the male alternating from strumming a tune to talking to the girl on his shoulder and talking to his friends. The group all talked with one another, laughed, and listening to the guitarists tune, all with big smiles.

Then the male turned his head to the blonde girl on his shoulder and they looked into each other's eyes-sapphire blue to lilac purple, when they both slowly leaned in for a kiss. Their friends all sighed and playfully rolled their eyes at the sight of the two, a girl with black and red choppy hair said something to the couple and the friends all laughed. The blonde couple just ignored them and kept getting closer.

 **(Play song** ** _The Day That Never Comes – Metallica)_**

When their lips were millimeters away from touching, the screen goes black and the words "Low Battery" are seen. The camera zooms out, to reveal a video camera connected to a holographic T.V., lying on a cracked pavement walkway. Next to it, was a small puddle of water, lightning struck above to and lightens the scene to show that the water has ejected shell casings in it. A heavy boot splashes in the puddle, and the camera looks up to see the same male that was playing his guitar in the video, but older looking. He looked tired, his sapphire blue eyes that held happiness now only held pain and sadness, his blonde hair had grown longer and shaggier, dirt, grime and a few scars adorned his once clear face, and his smile was replaced by a frown.

The boy now turned man, knelt down and picked up the camera. He unplugged the camera while remembering that day, with a small smile. Suddenly, a loud non-human like yell rang out through the dark night air, and the man looked back with a concerned look on his face.

The camera looks to where the man is looking, and nothing is seen but hears heavy footsteps and slights scratching sounds getting closer and quickly. The blonde man quickly throws the camera into a worn out satchel on his side and takes off into a quick sprint. Whilst running, the man reached to his left and pulled out a rusty longsword with a blue leather grip. He then pulled up the sheath and it expanded into a full size shield, a golden crescent moon adorned its dented and holey face.

Water splashed as he ran through puddles, breathing hard and looking back at his pursuers, once in a while. Lightning flashed once more and a heavy rain started to fall as the man ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

Bullets started whistling past his ear, and he put his shield on his back to deflect the bullets instead of catching them. The thing chasing him yelled in annoyance, and the blonde pushed his legs harder towards a group of buildings barely visible in the heavy rain.

As the blonde was closing in on the buildings, a few lightning strikes illuminated the buildings to be the once proud Beacon Academy. It's once beautiful courtyard with beautiful flowers, and perfectly shaped and cut tile floor, now full of cracks and holes, that seemed to have no bottom. The once green trees now black and dead, the once neat grass grew along side with weeds and overgrowth was everywhere. The towers had collapsed; no building was left without a hole in them. Weapons, rubble, and skeletal remains littered the ground, but most disturbing was the amount of dried blood stains on the ground, that no amount of rain could wash away.

Bones made a sickening a crunch sounds as the man stepped on the deceased's remains, breaking them. With his shield still on his back, the man spared yet again another quick glance behind him. The things were illuminated, by another lightning strike. One was all on fours like a dog, but instead of running, the thing was more like taking small leaps towards him and gaining fast. The other had a human like figure and ran towards him on its two legs, and in its hands it held a strange looking gun that it continued to fire at the blonde.

The blonde man ran to one of the buildings with many windows and threw his shoulder into door but the door didn't open. Panicked, the man fumbled to grab the shield on his back with his aching arm. He heard the creature's heavy footsteps and crawling sounds getting louder. Finally grabbing his shield and putting it in front of him, he ran through the door. Once breaking through he stumbled a few feet before regaining his balance, and ran as fast as he could through a barricaded hallway. He jumped, weaved, and slid over and between many wooded bunks used for cover. The man whilst weaving his way down the hall, remembered a time when these hallways used to be filled with students going to their rooms and to classes.

Shaking the memory from his head, the man looked behind him hoping to see that the creatures had given up pursuit. Sadly, however that was not the case, as when he looked back the creature crawling on all fours had jumped onto the ceiling and was crawling towards him with great speed, but the other one was weaving its way over and between the barricades at a much slower pace than he did due to slightly larger build.

After weaving his way through all the bullet riddled makeshift cover, the blonde came to a split hallway, and decided to go left towards the combat arena, if his memory served him right. He ran for 30 yards when he came upon the metal door to the arena, as he neared the door he heard the crawling sounds right behind him and a low growl. The man took a step back and through all his strength in a kick that made the door fly off its hinges. The door slid a couple of feet before stopping, and he quickly ran inside, only to trip over some skeletal remains.

He landed on his stomach and felt all the air leave his lungs. His white and gold armor clanking when met the concrete floor, his hand still clinging to his sword, before he could scold himself for being so clumsy, an ear piercing screech came from behind him, reacting quickly he rolled onto his back, and using the momentum of the roll he swung the rusted sword as hard and as fast as he could. A sickening SCHLICK! replaced the shriek , as the sword cut clean through the four legged creatures torso. Blood sprayed all over the man's armor and a bit on his face, the creature's remains landed behind him with a THUD.

The blonde laid his head back down on the concrete and let rain pour on him from a hole in the ceiling, He opened his eyes and stared into the rain, a few seconds passed and the dark clouds parted enough for him to catch a glimpse of a shattered moon. He could have stayed like that forever, just lying on the ground and wait for back up or death, whichever came first.

After a few minutes of soaking in the cold rain, the man heard heavy footsteps drawing closer accompanied by a dark chuckle, so he sighed heavily and pushed himself to his feet. The man couldn't see the creatures features due to no lighting at all, but thankfully the creature in front of him had a foul stench to it and orange-reddish lights on its armor and weapon.

Both stood where they were, not wanting to underestimate their opponent and wait for some sort of light to illuminate each other enough to see what they were facing. After a few seconds of waiting, the rain ceased and the dark clouds let the broken moon go from its clutches, to shine on the two enemies.

The moon light revealed the creature to have dry, cracked, bone white skin, dark brown metal and leather armor covered its form from the torso down, in its hands it held a bulky assault rifle with a chainsaw bayonet, with wicked 1 inch teeth, built onto it. Looking at its face, the thing whole head looked like a skull that had eyes and sharp teeth. Its pupils were as black as the inside of a coffin, its teeth protruded from its mouth overlapping each other. This thing could only be described as a monster and it was ugly.

" Woo you are one ugly …" the man started to say but was cut off by the monster revving its chainsaw bayonet and snarling.

"Fine, don't let me finish." The man said and shifted his feet, raised his shield and readied his sword into a defensive stance. " Just lemme give your face a makeover, by taking a little of the top of your shoulders, free of charge."

At that last comment the monster raised its weapon and charged at him. The man brought up his shield and met the chainsaw, sparks flew as the chainsaw's teeth grinded at the shield trying to sink its teeth into flesh. The blonde pushed with all his might to push the monster away but it just kept pushing. It wasn't long before the chainsaws teeth had cut into the blondes shield and started to cut into his arm. The man yelled in agony at the pain, and pushed with all his might to get it away. Luckily the monster was off balance and it stumbled back from the shove.

The man charged the monster shield raised, and hit its face with it. The monster reeled back in pain, and barely had enough time to duck the sword swipe aimed for its head, and the man lifted his shield just in time, before it kicked the man's shield as hard as it could. The shield already worn down, rusted, and cut, broke into two diagonal pieces in the place where it had been cut into.

The man dropped his broken shield and grabbed his sword with two hands. The monster raised and revved its bayonet once more and let out a deep, evil, throat emanating chuckle. The men charged the monster again bringing the sword over his left side of his head and swung down as hard as he could. The monster stepped to its right and kicked the man, off balance the man hit the cold concrete floor and his sword flew out his grasp to where his broken shield lay 5 feet from him.

The man, using what little strength he had left, tried to push himself up once more, only to get kicked back down again by the monsters heavy boot. Accepting the inevitable, the man closed his eyes and waited for death. He felt the monsters boot press down on his head, so hard he thought his skull would crack. Then the pressure lifted but he knew that it would come back down harder, and stomp his head into the ground, after seeing many of his friends meet the same bitter end.

"For the queen." The monster said, its voice sounding deep and coming from its throat, and brought its boot down hard….. but not fast enough to stomp his head, because before it could kill the blonde, the sound of a shotgun fired rung out and the bullets ripped through the monsters torso and sent it flying 3 feet away from the downed blonde man.

The man relieved that he had been saved, tried to push himself up and felt a strong and familiar pair of hands help him. Once up the man looked into the eyes of his savior, she had lilac colored eyes and long blonde hair. She wore a tattered and torn brown leather vest, a faded orange yellow shirt underneath, black shorts, and thigh high brown leather boots.

"You okay, Jaune?" the woman asked him, fear laced in her voice.

The man gave her a small grin and kissed her on the lips. The kiss full of passion and fear of loss, lasted a couple of seconds before Jaune pulled away.

"Never better Yang." Jaune answered , and Yang smiled at him before letting him stand on his own.

"Was that you last shot?" Jaune asked as he walked over to his satchel of supplies.

Yang just nodded sadly, and looked at her shotgun gauntlets, she had saved her last shot for an emergency so when she had seen her boyfriend of 5 years nearly lose his head, she hadn't hesitated to use it.

"Yeah." She said, before sliding it off of her wrist and tossing the painful reminder of better days away to where Jaune's broken shield and sword lay.

"Hey," Jaune said to her after drinking from a canteen inside his satchel, Yang looked at him with a few tears in her eyes. Jaune made his way to her and embraced her as she cried. They had been some of the only ones that had survived the attacks, and everyone had been separated. Yang and her sister Ruby hadn't seen each other for all that time. They had come back to Beacon to see if she had left a clue to find her but all they found was death and pain.

Jaune held Yang for a few more minutes before they separated, Jaune kissed her head and Yang smiled at that.

"We'll find Ruby I promise." Jaune said to her.

Then a loud yell rang out through the night, and Jaune said that it was time to leave. On their way out Jaune picked up the monster assault rifle and the lights turned from orangish red to a light blue color, Yang found a shotgun lying on the floor and together they took off down the hall they had come through.

When they ran out of the dormitory building, a blood red skull inside of a blood red cog is seen over the door and upon closer look inside the skulls mouth is the symbol of a rose.

 ** _-RWBY: Gears of Remnant - Coming May 2018_**

 **So that's the end of the trailer for RWBY Gears of Remnant. Lemme know what you think of it and if this gets enough feedback I will push the release date up sooner. Now Would You Kindly leave a review. Plus if anyone would like to try to draw the crimson omen with Ruby's Rose in its mouth I will use it as the image of this story and give credit. Also I know trailers shouldn't talk about the characters feelings but I couldn't help it sorry.**

 **Next trailer is coming soon.**


End file.
